


All the Woman I Need

by orphan_account



Series: Kaner/Girl!Sharpy [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea of what might have happened after Patrick Kane scored on the St. Louis Blues, in the world where Patrick Sharp has always been female. (That idea is pegging!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Woman I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsolitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolitaire/gifts).



> betaed by impertinence, encouraged by secretsolitaire, inspired by [this gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/d43683789e3a98485f8d4dcee176a45c/tumblr_mh23d3fs8l1qzew87o1_500.gif) of kaner & sharpy's goal celebration. hubba hubba. 
> 
> the title comes from "bend me, shape me" by the american breed.

When Sharpy whirls him around on the ice after he scores on St. Louis, she yells, "How about tonight!"

"Yeah, we're killing it!" he shouts back, knocking their helmets together.

"No, that was a question!" she yells.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later!"

"Okay!"

***

It's close for a minute there, but Szabby manages to keep the Blues from tying it up, and then they're 3 and 0. Some of the guys are talking about going out, but Kaner grins and shakes his head.

"I think I'm going to make it an early night," he says. 

Shawzer hoots. "Bet I know why!"

Kaner reaches out and tweaks his nose. "I'll tell you when you're older," he says, which gets him a laugh.

He meets Sharpy outside the locker room. "My place or yours?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

"Stop that," Sharpy says. "Mine, it's cleaner."

"Only because your cleaning service comes more often than mine does." Kaner follows her to the players' lot.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours," Kaner says. "Anyway, what were you trying to tell me before?"

"I said, 'How about tonight?'" She bumps her shoulder against his. "For -- you know."

Kaner stops in his tracks. "Wait, really?"

"I said we could," Sharpy says. She has that look on her face that she gets when she's trying not to laugh at him. "I think a celebration is a good time to try it."

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Kaner says, and kisses her on the cheek with a _smack_.

"I know," Sharpy says.

They get into her car, and Kaner can't sit still. He feels like a puppy, or like he used to on the first day of school, or like he still does at the start of a new season -- full of excited energy for something brand new.

Well, not _brand-_ brand new. They've done other stuff that's similar, so he has some idea of what he's getting into. But this is going to be different. She's finally going to stick it to him for real.

* * *

"I am absolutely not getting a glittery one and putting it in the fridge so you can pretend I'm Edward Cullen," Sharpy says, the day he offers to buy her a dildo to fuck him with.

"Wait, people do that?" Kaner asks. "...Are you _sure_ you won't?"

"I told you, I'm fine with doing you in the butt," Sharpy says. "I just have some limits, and one of them is pretending I'm a 108-year-old virgin."

"Who's finally found his true love!" Kaner protests. "Okay, fine. How about this one?" He points at a small, shimmery-purple one.

"I could do that," Sharpy says slowly. "You want that in your ass?"

Kaner shivers all over. "Yeah," he says, and he must sound really sincere, because Sharpy leans over him to press "add to basket."

"I probably need something to wear it in, right?" Sharpy says, so they pick her out one that has a pocket for a vibrator, too.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet," Sharpy says. "Having second thoughts?"

"About your mom," Kaner says. "Definitely not. My first thoughts were really good."

"Uh-huh." She smirks at him and parks the car. "I hope I live up to your fantasies."

"Oh, you do," he assures her.

Inside, he jumps in the shower again, because he wants to be thoroughly clean, like, cleaner than he's really comfortable getting in the locker room. He gets super clean and fresh and a tiny bit flowery (look, he's man enough to smell like flowers if he wants to, or possibly by accident). When he gets out, Sharpy is wearing the harness and dildo and nothing else, sitting on her bed, so obviously he has to go over and straddle her legs and kiss her until they're both breathless.

"You smell pretty, Peeks," Sharpy says, nuzzling his chest.

"I borrowed your body wash," he tells her unnecessarily, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I like it," she says. "It's like marking you as my territory, only without any unfortunate peeing implications."

"I'm your territory anyway," Kaner says, stroking her back, all silky skin over badass muscles.

"Damn right," she says, and grabs his ass in both hands. "And even more so after tonight, eh?"

Kaner kisses her again, hard, because _wow_ \-- then pulls back. "Wait," he says, "so we only belong to each other where we've stuck it in? I don't really want to put my dick in your ear, dude --"

Sharpy laughs. "What goes on in your head?" She kisses his neck, open-mouthed. "I was thinking more of, you know, a mutual show of dominance kind of thing, but if you want me to poke it into your belly button or something --"

"I'm okay," Kaner says. "I like your thought better. Mutual dominance, huh?"

"We can trade off sometimes, like who's on top," Sharpy says. "Come on, kiss me again."

So he does, climbing on top of her and pressing his mouth to hers. She pulls them tight together, and Kaner uses his leverage to knock her onto her back. He grinds his dick against her dildo while he sucks on her tongue, which should probably feel weird, but he likes the friction too much to bother with some dumb gay panic or something. Sharpy's a girl, so it isn't gay, and it'd be okay, anyway, because -- "Ow!"

"Stop thinking so loudly," Sharpy commands.

Kaner does, and Sharpy flips them over. "God, you're hot," he tells her. "Can I think that really loudly?"

She kisses her way down his chest. "I'll allow it," she says, then sucks the head of his dick into her mouth.

"Oh God," Kaner says, trying to keep from rocking his hips up and gagging her. "Fuck!"

She pulls off and says, "I'll take that as a compliment," all cocky, then, "Pass me the lube, would you?"

Kaner blushes; he can feel it all the way to his absolutely-not-receding hairline. "Can I suck on your fingers first?"

"Sure," Sharpy says, and reaches up to his mouth. He sucks her fingers in, running his tongue all around them, and she sucks his dick, and Kaner could come just like this. From the way Sharpy is moving, he's pretty sure she's not too far off herself.

"Okay, that's enough," Sharpy says then. She takes her hand out of his mouth, and before Kaner even adjusts to the empty feeling, she's trailing one wet finger behind his balls. "Do you like that?" she asks.

"Fuck yeah," Kaner says. "I love it."

"You want to stay like this, or turn over?"

"This is good, I think," Kaner says. "Hang on --" He grabs a pillow and shoves it under his neck. "There, that's better."

Sharpy grins at him. "So you can see my pretty face?"

"You know it," Kaner says with a wink. He _does_ want to be able to see her pretty face. She makes great expressions when she's concentrating, and he wants to see her when what she's concentrating on is his ass.

"Okay," she says, "I'm going in."

"Okay, sure, good," Kaner replies, and her finger slips inside of him. It feels so good that he immediately says, "Give me another one!"

"Hold your horses," Sharpy says, and then she pushes in again.

"Oh, God, you're beautiful," Kaner says. "You have a beautiful face and beautiful fingers and a beautiful strap-on."

"Thank you," Sharpy says. She kisses the inside of his thigh as she slowly fucks him with two fingers, in and out, in and out. "You ready for another one?"

"Yeah," Kaner says. "And you can go a little faster, if you want."

Sharpy's eyes crinkle. "Oh, if I want, huh?"

"I'm generous that -- _oh_." Sparkles of pleasure burst behind his eyes, like his own private fireworks show. "Do that again," he begs. She does it again, and again, and again, until finally, he says, "Will you stick it in me now?"

"You sure you're ready?" she asks. "I don't want to hurt you or anything."

"I am so ready," Kaner tells her. "My ass is the readiest."

"The readiest, huh?" Kaner pushes himself up on his elbows to watch her lube up the purple dildo. "Can't argue with that," she continues.

"Good," he says. Sharpy turns on her little vibrator and slips it inside the harness, and Kaner's dick twitches with interest. Maybe it's jealous of the vibrator, getting to be so close to Sharpy's pussy already.

"Okay," Sharpy says. She pushes Kaner's legs apart and lines herself up between them. "Readier than readiest?"

" _Sharpy_ ," Kaner says, and his definitely-not-whiny tone must be convincing, because the tip of the dildo nudges at his hole, then slips inside, and oh, God. "Sharpy," he says again.

Sharpy takes his hips in her hands and thrusts again, less tentatively this time. "How am I doing?" she asks.

"Good," Kaner says. "So good." He wraps his legs around her. Her fingertips dig in a little, and she speeds up. Kaner can feel it all the way up his spine.

"Tell me," Sharpy says. "Tell me how it feels to have me fucking you. Is it like you thought it'd be?"

"Is it like I thought it'd be, are you kidding?" Kaner says. "It's better, it's so much better, fuck. It feels good in places I didn't know I had feelings. And it's you doing it, so what else could I want, you know?"

"I know," Sharpy says. She leans down and kisses him, and he tangles his fingers in her hair, dragging her in closer. She snaps her hips, and Kaner groans against her mouth. "Kaner," she says."

"That's my name," he says, then, "oh, God, don't stop."

"I won't," Sharpy says. She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and kisses him again. "I won't."

Sharpy fucks him for what feels like hours, like fucking is their whole lives now, and Kaner is entirely okay with that. She gets the rhythm going with her hips enough that she can jerk him off at the same time. Kaner doesn't last too long after that: he comes with his eyes rolled back in his head, and when he opens them again, Sharpy is smiling at him.

Then Kaner eats her out like crazy, and uses the little vibrator on her, too, trying it out on all the different places he can think of to find the ones that get her bucking her hips into his face and moaning. He has an idea about putting it in his mouth and licking her clit, but that turns out to be stupid -- it rattles against his teeth and makes Sharpy laugh. He gets it right, then, and she's laughing and coming at the same time, so maybe it wasn't so stupid after all.

When Sharpy's done, she curls up and wraps Kaner's arms around her. "Sure you don't want to take this off first?" Kaner asks, tugging on one of the harness straps.

"I like it," Sharpy says through a yawn. "That was a good goal you had."

Kaner's not sure if she means in hockey or getting her to stick it to him, but either way, he agrees. "Yeah," he says, and kisses the back of her neck.


End file.
